Batman Origins : Sparrow
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: This is the origin of Sparrow to go with all the stories about her. And it will tell you which stories to read in order and, and it will help you get a feel for her past too. See you in the origin!


Selena Kyle gave birth to a baby girl on November 13, 1994. Bruce my father gave me away to friends he knew would take care of me until the time was right to learn the truth. He did this for my safety and to possibly have a normal life away from the vigilante life style like he was living. Now, I know what you pondered, _his own daughter? How could he do such a thing! Helena got to grow up in the manor, why not you?_ Because he was wrapped around my finger the day I was born. Helena obviously she was envious of her new little sister.

Keeping my name since the day I was born. Elizabeth Marie Wayne. Wondering how on hell I wasn't a Congdon or Miller because both grandparents were that. _So why wasn't I?_ Pondering until the day I was rescued from myself by Robin; the Joker robbing me of my adoptive parents and my childhood and almost getting killed yet again from the villains of Gotham.

Gotham creates my nightmares; reliving the deadly moments in my life. Replaying in a horrid display all I probably ever known was sorrow, rage, depression, revenge and self mutilation. Screaming in Bloody Mary each and every night; tossing and turning. Waking up with sweat, heat, rosy cheeks and white marks down my pale unforgiving face; my life sucks.

Going to school where things only got worst. Boys were chasing me, girls almost pounding me in my face and Tim Drake annoying me or making me swoon, either of the two driving me insane that I would get a headache. Robyn would be there sure. But, could she save me? The answer is no. No one could only my self, powerful, swift, agile, intelligent, skilled, and wanting more out of Gotham to get something for my life to seek my destiny. While, I didn't know that my destiny would be a superhero….

Named Sparrow; fighting back to back with an amazing partner who would catch me if I fell into an abyss. Then, following him into the Teen Titans…before I get off track let's go to the part where my adoptive parents got me. Sunday, the holy day of the week, the cold autumn air gently sweeps up to my face that was asleep peacefully in my dad's arms.

Knocking on the wooden door he asks Amy if he could come in. Scott begged Bruce to stay and he said he wouldn't take long. Amy and Scott sit on the couch while they look at me. The little brunette angel tightly bounded in my dad's arms.

"Amy, Scott. Elizabeth can't be with me or Selena our lives are too dangerous for her to be in. I don't want her getting hurt or injured because she is the Batman's daughter. I have nightmares of her being kidnapped and murdered every night. I can't go to sleep wondering if she is in danger at night. You need to watch for me till the moment is right that I tell her the truth myself." He is jerking tears out of his blue eyes, black hair blown back and misery rips apart his body.

"I understand Bruce if she was my daughter I want what's best for her too." Scott standing up arms panned out. Amy watches me being transferred. Amy hugs Bruce lightly and whispers,

"We will keep the family name for you Bruce." Bruce's tear finally falls on the floor.

"Thanks, Amy. You take good care of her and I will visit her as much as possible." They shake their heads in an agreement. The Dark Knight disappears into the blood filled streets of Gotham leaving me behind.

The age of princess and dragons came along. So, didn't knights and dragons dueling in the fairytale lands. Only mine was wicked, dark, demented. Since no one saved me I saved myself from my tower; learning boxing, dojo, karate, marshal arts and different fight types to defend for myself also learning the types of arms/weapons from guns and bow and arrows.

At the age of six I was a black belt. I was the youngest in the class but, I was the more powerfulness one in the room. A part time acrobatic for Pepe's circus, I went to his summer circus camp after I got the black belt. I went for maybe three years and worked part time for a while. Until, I got into vampyres and lycans.

Never a soft type like fairies and unicorns I chased carved and devoted to vampyres and lycans. James dated me at eight until a blood bath abound. Shot in cold blood and never returned again. Wanting revenge for my boyfriend's cold blooded murder going to court feeling angry. He died on Valentine's Day. Then, I started to work at The Nyx Night Club. Paid a thousand bucks for my art, singing and being a bouncer was great for an eight year old. V.I.P. passes and the rush of vampyres and lycans in the room.

There was that one guy at the club he was my best friend at the club. Vladimir; he was hot but, he was a friend. Marceline that was my name I didn't feel it. Sure we would flirt, mess with other, danced close and kissed me. I would be breathless around him sure but, he didn't hit the button.

The club closed at two years later. Having our family reunion at ten turned into a horror show.


End file.
